I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to fuel primers and crankcase drain systems for internal combustion engines.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Fuel primer systems for internal combustion engines are known and disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ Parker 2,287,900 June 30, 1942 Casteel 2,553,079 May 15, 1951 Roosa 2,821,183 January 28, 1958 Gastinne 3,548,796 December 22, 1970 Schlagmuller et al 3,614,945 October 26, 1971 Rachel 3,646,915 March 7, 1972 Nagy et al 3,646,918 March 7, 1972 Aono 3,704,702 December 5, 1972 Porsche et al 3,799,138 March 26, 1974 Mondt 3,888,223 June 10, 1975 ______________________________________
A crankcase drain system for an internal combustion engine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,380 issued to Schultz on Oct. 2, 1973.
None of the above prior art discloses a means for integrating a fuel primer system with a crankcase drain system for an internal combustion engine.